the silenced knight
by Ayronya
Summary: On the day of Masaki's death Ichigo is kidnapped, only to be returned one year later. He has lost the ability to speak. Years of silence later, his life is brutally ended. In his new life as a hollow he is confronted with the truth behind his dissapearance and forced to face his new future. AIxICHI, Hollow!Ichigo, Master!Aizen possible yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_the silenced knight _

**disclaimer: I do not own bleach (big surprise)**

** warning: will contain graphic descriptions of gore etc. and possibly yaoi (future chapters)**.

_ Chapter 1: the fateful day. _

Two pairs of footsteps resonated throughout the rain which poured consistently from the grey pair of feet which lightly pattered besides the river banks belonged to a young boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. He was wearing blue sneakers, khaki slacks, and an ochre yellow jacket. However the colours of his clothes wasn't the most distinguishing feature of the boy, that was his vibrant orange hair which shone even in the greyness of the day.

A rare smile was spread across his face, it was directed at the woman beside him; Masaki Kurosaki. She was wearing a white top, half long blue jeans and her beautiful face was framed with wavy hair of a warm, light shade of brown. Masaki responded to the boy's heart-warming smile with one of her own. They shared this moment together, soaked wet but in bliss.

Suddenly Ichigo's head jerked away. Ichigo had never been one to be fazed by fleeting things such as butterflies or sparkling objects, which discerned him from other children of his age, and thus Masaki was surprised when Ichigo suddenly broke the moment they were sharing.

Ichigo himself was not sure why he jerked away , what was so alluring about the silver glint that he could see from the side of his eye. As he stared at the sparkling colour which danced along his retina he suddenly felt himself moving.

He was walking forward.

He was running forward.

Towards the mesmerizing silver.

He released his hand which was previously clutching onto his mother's. As her ran he was filled with multiple feelings which he could not fully understand; serenity, fear, melancholy. Then he found himself before the source of the tantalizing silver.

It was a sword, a katana to be exact. Once again he was wondering what had lured him towards the sword. Sure, as a young boy he was interested in the dangerous object before him, but he couldn't explain the pulling feeling he felt towards it. It was a bland katana, the only decoration being the tsuba, which was a hexagon. The katana's handle was green.

As he struggled to break his gaze away from the blade he suddenly heard his mother scream. The sound broke throughout the rain and rang in Ichigo's small ears as he felt fear shake him once again. As he threw one last glance towards the blade he suddenly heard a whisper carried along by the wind: "砕け"

The blade before him suddenly shattered into a thousand glistening pieces. He once again heard the piercing screech of his mother, he turned around to see his mother being attacked by a humongous monster.

Large lacerations were along her chest as the monster had moved his hand in a blindingly quick movement. And his mother fell to the ground. However the fear inside him was not increased but rather replaced by something else: anger and bloodlust. He shot himself towards the monster which was licking its large hands in a sense of victory.

His body felt shockingly light as he moved his hand across the monsters chest in a way similar to the manner in which the abomination before him had killed his mother. To his surprise the monster suddenly fell to the ground as blood sprayed from the huge gashes on its chest. Unable to move from his current position, he fell to his knees as a wave of scarlet liquid suddenly washed over him.

Then a scream filled the air once again, and again, and again, and again.. His mother's pleading screech was the only thing that filled Ichigo's young ears for what felt like an eternity. The last image that filled his head before he lost consciousness were his own hands, tipped with black claws, basked in deep crimson blood which contrasted with the whiteness of his skin.

~time skip~

A large muscular man stood before the grave, donned in a black suit, black spiky hair adorned the top of his head whilst his jaws and cheeks were covered in a thin layer of facial hair. He glanced towards his hand in which he was holding a burning cigarette which was threatening to be extinguished by the drizzling rain. He did not mind. As he took another puff he reminisced about the inhabitant of the grave before him, once his wife, now an corpse. She had loved the way he smoked. It was the first anniversary of her death.

Exactly one year ago he had found her, Along the river banks, Lying in a pool of her own blood, Large lacerations disfigured her once gracious body, some of her innards were peeking out along the deep crimson linings of the horrifying wounds. For once Isshin Kurosaki was glad he was not surrounded by his vibrant and pure daughters. He felt himself standing before the mutilated corpse for a long time when he was pulled out of his misery by a sudden realisation. His wife had not been walking there alone. He started looking around frantically, the overwhelming urge to shed his tears looming from the corner of his mind.

He shook it off as he once again took a puff of his cigarette. It had been one year since Ichigo had disappeared. As he looked beside him he saw two faces littered with tears, one face was still actively shedding tears beneath the light brown hair whilst the other one was fighting back the urge and attempting to hide her wet eyes behind drenched and black locks of hair.

Life hadn't been easy since that faithful day. Everyday Isshin eyes had been straying across the house looking for orange hair and his arms had been seeking the familiar warms of his wife's embrace. However he was always called back to reality when he smelled Yuzu's breakfast and he put on a goofy grin as he moved to wake up his other daughter. They were both young but oh so mature.

He entered the room with his special flying kick as he saw his daughter opening the window, she had learned so much over the last year and he was glad that he didn't have to spend so much money on broken windows anymore. As he landed on his standard spot he heard his beautiful daughter call him. 'knock it off goat face!'

and a smile crept onto his face once again as he picked the last of the garbage from his hair as he limped back inside to eat another delicious serving of breakfast. He scarfed down the fresh pancakes as he reached out for the orange juice to wash it down, throughout the process he received several glares from Karen for his lack of manners as she gracefully sliced another bit from her breakfast.

He then decided it was the right time to do a goofy backflip in order to land on his knees in front of Masaki's memorial poster and he started yelling. "OH MASAKI, OUR BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER HAS YOUR GRACE!" Karin then moved towards him in order to scold him, however she was interrupted by the abrupt ringing of the doorbell.

Isshin made good use of the momentum and evaded Karin's attempt to scold and slipped past her to open the door. When Isshin opened the door he was utterly shocked..

**Note: this is my first story, I'll update every week and there'll be multiple updates this week. I am open to advice and tips since I'm new to writing and publishing stories on fan fiction. **

**Story note: '砕け' means shatter, so I guess most people will know what it refers to. I also refered to the hollow that attacked Masaki as a 'monster' instead of using 'hollow' since it is from ichigo's perspective. Also i am aware of the fact that Yuzu and Karin are very mature at this point of the story however the circumstances forced them to grow up quickly (mentally) **


	2. Chapter 2

_The silenced __knight_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach (big surprise)**

**Warning: will contain graphic descriptions of gore etc. and possibly Yaoi (future chapters).**

_Chapter 2: bloodlust._

_When Isshin opened the door he was utterly shocked…_

Most people would not know the significance of the small form in front of him.

A young boy, hunched over with only a ragged black coat covering him. The top of his head was covered in half-long, unruly, matted orange hair.

When the boy looked up Isshin looked into two large chocolate orbs.

The small boy did not speak, the only move he made was using his small hands to clutch onto Isshin's pants while his large eyes slowly began to water.

Unable to think of any other way to react Isshin grabbed onto the boy as fast as he could, as if he was afraid that his son would disappear once again.

Once he had successfully dragged the small boy inside he noticed the dirt that covered the boy from top to bottom, and in his back he could feel the burning gazes of his daughters.

As he turned around to face them he saw the tears that were streaming from their eyes.

They both gazed at the form of their older brother, Yuzu slowly walked towards the unmoving boy whilst Karin reluctantly held herself back.

As both Yuzu and Karin started hugging Ichigo, Isshin noted that the tears in the boy's eyes had dried and he was staring with lifeless eyes towards his sisters.

Since it was one of the rare moments that Isshin was utilizing his intellect, he carefully pried his son from his daughters' arms and took him in his arms.

As Isshin elevated the small boy Ichigo slowly lost consciousness and slumped in his father's arms.

However Isshin did not fail to notice that his son had become lighter over the past year, and the only thing that had grown was his hair.

'Ichigo is going to take a nap' he told his girls while he cradled the unconscious redhead in his arms.

It seems they understood what their father meant as the twins slowly and reluctantly nodded while dragging themselves back to the table.

Isshin threw the girls his classic goofy smile with an apologetic edge while he dragged Ichigo to the upstairs bathroom.

When he finally placed Ichigo on the chair he carefully removed the ragged black coat that covered the redhead's small form.

When he threw the dirty coat aside he felt his heart stop, his worst presumptions were coming true.

As he looked upon his son's small form he saw that the slightly tanned skin was littered with, scars, bruises and even fresh wounds.

His knuckled fist turned white when his eyes fell on the boys pelvis, the flesh was littered with bruises in several different shades.

Isshin calmed himself as he slowly drew a bath for Ichigo.

Unable to contain his anger he hit the wall beside him with his white fist.

As the wall slightly cracked he cursed himself for losing his power and being reduced to such a state.

He lost his wife for whom he gave up his powers and he was unable to save his only son from a cursed faith.

As the damp of the hot bath slowly filled the bathroom and condensed on the mirror Ichigo eyes slowly began to flutter.

Isshin was slowly lowering his bruised son into the warm water when Ichigo woke up with a shock.

He began to tremble in his father's arms, when he noticed he was still being constrained Ichigo began to trash around heavily and fell harshly into the water when Isshin let go of him.

When Ichigo noticed his position he slowly lessened his violent trashing and let his bruised limbs soak in the hot water.

His eyes were dull as he looked at the man beside him.

The man had spiky black hair which flowed into a thin beard with eyes in a dark brown shade.

The sight before him filled Ichigo with a melancholic feeling.

His lifeless eyes lay upon the large man which stood above him protectively and unknown feelings brimmed under the edge.

When he tried to make a sound to acknowledge the large men, Ichigo could only produce a shriek.

He repeated it.

He repeated it.

He repeated it.

Then the shrieking stopped and he felt himself unable to continue.

Ichigo then began to use his small hands to claw at the men before him, an act of confusion as paranoia and fear filled the apathetic redhead.

When the man's eyes were also filled with confusion Ichigo began to use his hands to claw at his own neck. Red scratch marks formed on the tanned skin as Ichigo continued scratching his own neck.

Isshin looked at his son's neck before using his large hands to stop the boy, he almost faltered when he noticed that there were several similar scars beneath the fresh scratches.

He then snapped out of the confusion to grab the small arms harshly and attempted to calm the trembling form beneath him.

Once again Ichigo attempted to use his voice but trembled again when he was only able to produce an even softer shriek.

It was then that Isshin noticed what his trembling son was trying to achieve, talking.

'My beautiful son, can't you speak?' Isshin asked in a cooing voice.

Ichigo tried processing the words that the man was saying to him.

'_Son?' 'Speak?'_

Was the muscular man before him his father? That was impossible.

Where was his real father?

He started looking around frantically while shrieking at an almost silent volume.

Ichigo felt the fear fill him to the brim and his eyes filled with tears of longing, for his real father.

He wondered who the man before him was, claiming to be his sire.

The man was nothing like his father, he was obviously lacking the intellect, gentleness and power.

He snorted inwardly as he forced himself to calm down.

His father had told him to always keep his composure.

Ichigo then continued to ignore the strange but familiar man as he started scrubbing himself.

He flinched as the goat-faced man reached out to touch Ichigo's tan skin and he clawed at him once again.

As he looked upon the feral, silent boy before him Isshin decided that he only had one option and he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket while keeping one eye focused upon Ichigo.

When he verified that Ichigo was relaxing in the hot water he quickly scanned his phone for the number he longed he wouldn't have to call.

After reluctantly pressing the dial tone Isshin waited for the man to answer:

'Hello, this is Urahara'

Ichigo sat in his suds and the cold water as he waited for his supposed father to come back and lift him out of the high tub. He snorted inwardly when thinking about the fact that he was unable to scale the bath because of his wounds.

He readied himself when the door swung open, throughout the door walked in a man with a striped hat, clogs, blond hair and a stubble.

The abnormal man had a strange grin on his face which irritated Ichigo, and he felt a form of relief when his fake-father walked in.

'Hello Kurosaki-kun' the man spoke, his grin turned into a frown when he glanced at Ichigo's bruised form.

Ichigo reacted by clawing at the unknown before him and making his quiet shrieking sound.

'He's quite feral isn't he Isshin?' the man said as he directed his grin at Ichigo's faux-father.

Isshin grabbed his son out of the bath as his frown continued to deepen, this allowed Urahara to look upon Ichigo. He was a boy too small for his age, his body littered with scars, bruises and lacerations.

As Urahara looked away from the form before him he turned towards Isshin who started to speak:

'His body has been abused several times, he is unable to speak and he has shown no sign of recognizing me or the twins.'

Isshin glanced downward as het spat out the truth of the situation.

'I'll look him over' Urahara cooed noticing that Isshin was not willing to discuss it any further.

He channelled some reiatsu into his hand while Isshin forcibly held his son down.

Anyone could see the reluctance on Isshin's face while his only son clawed at him and thus Urahara quickly scanned the squirming boy.

As he dissolved the reiatsu running through his hand Urahara turned towards Isshin.

'It appears the scars and bruises are not the only damage that Ichigo has received' Urahara started.

'His vocal cords have been removed completely, there are also traces of foreign reiatsu running course in his body.'

'It is possible to remove the foreign reiatsu but this would either result in traumatizing amounts of pain or death.' Urahara ended his last sentence with determination to convey his seriousness to Isshin.

'Will he regain his memories of the past years?' Isshin asked with his eyes cast downwards.

'It is very improbable, but I am unsure of what exactly has happened to him.'

'Then I guess we'll have to make new memories for him' Isshin said as the spark in his eyes was reignited.

~~ Time skip~~

His silence had not helped Ichigo throughout his youth, in combination with his bright red hair Ichigo was a magnet for bullies and fights.

The constant torture of the fights and his inability to speak up for himself had plastered a constant scowl on Ichigo's face.

He did not have many friends and the only person that he treasured was his friend Yasutora Sado with whom he could share his silence in bliss.

They had a bond build on mutual trust, while trust was a rare occasion for Ichigo.

His lack of memories, his inability to speak and the scars that adorned his body made trusting quite the challenge for the bullied red-head.

Even though his body had become immensely strong over the years he was still unable to overcome the shackles of his past.

He spent his days in a fleeting manner, his vision on the world apathetic.

The only things that stirred his mindless existence was the killing, the delicious killing.

He would go out and kill the beasts that killed his mother called hollows like his father had instructed him.

He would don his claws and kill everything that came onto his way.

Tonight would be another night, and thus he went through the numbing routine of daily life.

He ignored the glances at school, he ignored Uryu who seemed to hate him for some reason and once again he was on his way home again.

There was one last obstacle in his way; dinner with the people whom claimed to be his family.

As he walked through the front door he changed his honest scowl to a fake smile.

He worked quickly through dinner, occasionally he felt himself throwing an honest smile towards the twins.

He had truly come to like the both of them, they had always been nice and they had grown on him.

However he was unable to like Isshin, he simply could not like a man who pretended to be his father. He was nothing like him, no one was.

Ichigo dragged himself upstairs, he could finally kill again.

Tomorrow marked 10 years since he had last seen his father and as he lay himself down for a quick nap he felt the longing grow again. As his nap was filled with dreams of the past.

_He looked around as he was hit with a wave of nostalgia, his clawed hands were covered in blood and his mother's corpse lay before him._

_However he did not faint, he used his small body to walk towards his mother's corpse_

_He looked upon his mutilated mother, he ran his clawed finger over the lacerations as he felt the smell of blood waft in his face._

_And the lust inside him grew as he licked the crimson blood from his fingers, with every lick he slowly came into a trance. When his hand were lapped clean he moved his claws _

_towards the large cuts which ran across his mother's figure, he started by tracing the crimson edges of the wounds but it did not take long before he stuck his claw into the_

_wound and ripped out the abdomen._

_He then moved the bloody organ towards his mouth and he began chewing on it, when the blood and power entered his system he felt his trance slowly turn into a high._

_When he moved to rip the heart out of his mother's chest her limp arms suddenly shot up and coiled around his neck._

_The hand covered in dried crimson blood slowly started to strangle him, in his small form he felt unable to free himself._

_He moved his black and white hands to claw his mother but his short arms were unable to reach her._

_As Ichigo looked into her eyes she started to speak:_

_'you killed me, again!' _

_He froze as he heard the words come out of her mouth._

_He had killed her? Again? What was she saying?_

_He then opened his mouth to scream, something he had not been able to do for 10 years._

_He used the last of air that remained in his lungs to produce a piercing scream which slowly turned into a feral growl._

_When the red-head felt himself starting to lose consciousness he blinked when he was abruptly freed._

_His mother's corpse cracked beneath him and disappeared, the small boy fell from her strangling grip and fell to the ground._

_When he looked up a smile spread across his bloodied mouth._

'_Father!' The boy practically squealed._

_He threw his crimson arms around the body in front of him and clutched onto it._

'_Yes Ichigo, I have come for you!' a husky voice spoke._

_The blood on the small boy's frame stained the white coat of his father._

_He bathed in the happiness of the moment as he suddenly felt his own blood drizzle from his mouth._

_When he looked below him a katana with a green handle was wedged through his heart._

_The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness, were words that twisted Ichigo's mouth into a crooked heartfelt smile._

'_And now you will come for me' the voice whispered to him as Ichigo fell further into the embrace and his eyes fell shut._

**Note: second chapter is finished, another 'cliff hanger'. Is the last scene a dream or reality? Read on to be enlightened c:**


	3. Chapter 3

_The silenced __knight_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach **

**Warning: will contain graphic descriptions of gore etc. and possibly Yaoi (future chapters)**

_Chapter 3: the hollow_

'_And now you will come for me' the voice whispered to him as Ichigo fell further into the embrace and his eyes fell shut._

When he finally opened his eyes again Ichigo felt the wind hit against his wet body.

He shuddered as he was hit by a sudden wave of coldness.

Pain shot through his body originating from his chest and he wondered why he hadn't died yet.

His heart had been pierced by his father.

As he remembered his father standing before him with his white Haori Ichigo's body shuddered once again, however not because of the cold. It was longing.

When he looked up his scowl was wiped from his face once again as he licked his lips in content, when he did he noted that the blood had disappeared. But even the fading of his rush could not erase his happiness. A bulky man with vibrant blue hair was carrying him, his bright cerulean eyes were highlight by turquoise stripes beneath it.

Ichigo did not know the blue haired enigma but twisted within the man's blue reiatsu was a familiar light purple.

As he looked upon the chiselled face he was suddenly filled with a feeling of recognition.

Was this man like him?

He ran a finger across the bone which covered the man's face and he felt his hand burning more with every line he stroke.

He started to heat up with an explosion of feelings which he had previously ignored, as he continued to stroke the man's jawline he felt his cheeks flush a vibrant red.

Suddenly the man jerked his head towards Ichigo's and cerulean eyes met chocolate ones.

The man moved his hand at invisible speed as he knocked Ichigo out again, before Ichigo's consciousness had faded away completely he heard the feline man growl something to him.

'name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sexta espada, ya better remember it well'

As he tried to engrain his kidnapper's name in his memory he felt himself being swept into unconsciousness.

The next time he awoke he found himself in what seemed to be a large pit, he slowly started to replay his last memories as he felt a burning pain originating from his chest.

Whilst confusion was slowly creeping up to him he jerked his eyes to identify the pain.

He expected to see a large wound from where his father had impaled him but instead he saw a large chain protruding from his chest.

He carefully moved his hand to touch the new appendage until he noticed that the chain was slowly eroding, mouths were sprouting from the chain and started eating the chain from which they originated.

The mouths ate the chain at a horrifying rate and with each bit of corrosion he felt a burning pain.

The pain slowly started to fill his mind as a delicious smell wafted in his face.

He recognized it as he felt the bloodlust rising, however this time his claws did not appear.

He limped towards the source of the tantalizing smell as he looked at his hands in confusion.

Where was the familiar black and white? As he wondered he felt the confusion being replaced by his attraction towards the divine and luscious crimson.

He started limping towards the source at a faster pace as his eyes slowly glazed with lust and started to close halfway.

Then he found himself before the source as the smell intensified and he saw a enticingly mutilated corpse before him.

The red-head moved his hand to bathe it in the pool of blood before him, his surprisingly tanned hand was painted a deep crimson when he moved his aching tongue towards it.

He felt the lust completely take him over as he started licking his hand in a feral manner.

With every lick and taste the orangette took, he felt the pain protruding from his chest numb.

Ichigo's careful licking quickly changed to him gorging on the corpse before him.

His heart fluttered as he moved a large piece of flesh towards his mouth, the thickness and the dripping crimson soon were the only things that filled his mind as he took another bite.

It did not take long before he was sucking the last flesh from some of the bones as his mind slowly became clear again.

It was then that Ichigo looked upon the remains of his last meal with a sense of content filled his stomach.

The only things that were left of his banquette were strands of pale blond hair scattered around a striped green and white hat.

Soaking in the blood was a dark coat rimmed with a diamond pattern, he debated on squeezing the last blood, which seemed to fill Ichigo with renewed energy, out of the dirty garment.

However he decided against it when an unknown feeling suddenly started to overcome him.

The red-head suddenly started to lament on his previous actions as he suddenly felt a large pressure on his heart.

He cradled his head beneath his crouched legs as he moved his blood-soaked hands to comfort his muddled brain.

His panic increased when the pain of encroachment filled his chest once again.

The bloodied boy slowly fell into a light slumber to relieve himself of the pain in his chest and his pounding head.

After multiple hours he awoke again when the pain in his chest intensified, he quickly glanced at his new iron appendage.

The chain had almost disappeared and an new feeling overcame him when the mouths started gorging on the last link.

The next moment the chain had disappeared and it erupted into a large hole on his chest, a white liquid started pouring out of his mouth and engulfing him as he felt a familiar part of his mind synching with his own.

It felt as though his bloodlust and his sane mind had become one as his hair grew and a mask spread across his whitening face.

The liberating transformation continued when his entire skin became cascaded in the dazzling white, his body bulked up with his new skin and black markings littered his body.

Spikes protruded from his broad shoulders and tufts of violet grey fur embraced his wrists.

The last things to form was a new appendage in the form of a white lethal tail which was also littered with black marked and ended in a black tip.

Ichigo flexed his clawed hands and three-toed feet as his new mind started running over his white body.

When he felt a familiar blue, tinged with violet, reiatsu quickly coming in his direction he let out a bellowing roar.

In answer to his roar he heard a loud smirked as a familiar bulky figure leaned over the edge of the pit with a toothy grin spread across his face.

With his muscular legs Ichigo jumped out of the pit in a simple motion.

When he looked around his new surroundings with his enhanced vision he noticed that he was surrounded by a vast landscape of rocks.

As he looked up to the man ,whom had introduced himself as Grimmjow, Ichigo noticed that he was slowly coming closer to him.

When he stood proudly in front of Ichigo he suddenly ripped to air creating a black gap.

As Ichigo smelt the air that wafted through the gap he felt a sudden wave of nostalgia and his legs automatically dragged him towards the gap in front of him.

When he stuck his masked face through the hole he was suddenly dragged along by the bluenette, a path formed at their feet while they marched through the passage.

When they stepped through the end of the path another wave of nostalgia hit the red haired Adjuchas.

When he looked around he noticed that Grimmjow had disappeared and he was surrounded by other hollows, he felt strong energy resonating from them but Ichigo knew that he could easily take them on.

As the first one attempted to attack, a hollow which looked like a large lion with raven black hair, a mask with large fangs covering his face and a slim tail swishing behind him, Ichigo swiftly ripped of his front legs in the short momentum and as the Adjuchas before him fell to the ground he was sprayed in blood.

The energy soaked his skin as he moved to kill the remaining 9 Adjuchas.

For some reason they were all very catlike hollows but Ichigo did not notice until he was ripping flesh from the corpses that surrounded him.

The orangette felt the energy being absorbed in his body and the more energy was added the more he felt true to himself.

Ichigo wondered whether this was not his true form.

Did he need to continue gorging on his own to regain his true form? his current energy filled bliss was enhanced by his instincts as he decided that he needed to continue eating.

Aizen looked upon the screen with a small smile tugging at his lips.

The image before him was breath-taking.

His 'son' covered in the blood and gore of lesser Adjuchas, his blood matted hair sticking to his white frame.

The god-to-be saw confusion flicker shortly on the red head's face until his eyes glazed with lust.

His 'son' licked the remaining blood from his face with a blue tongue as he started pacing towards nearby energy sources.

Aizen smirked once again before he turned around to progress his plans, Ichigo's power had surpassed his expectations.

It was surprising that the Adjuchas were not even able to faze the red head as he slashed through them.

He was currently only a Adjuchas so he not regained his original form but his power was still promising.

It would not take long before Ichigo was a Vasto Lorde, he would focus on the rest of his scheme at the moment, he knew that Ichigo would come to him when the time was right.

~1 month later~

The lizard-like Adjuchas felt his power slowly filling him to the brim as he continued his day like any other.

He ripped apart anything that would come onto his path.

Size did not matter when hollows were pitted against the red-haired demon, after a few weeks of hunting he still remained unfazed and his power was vastly increasing.

He was irritated when he noticed that the amount of hollows he encountered was slowly decreasing, it seemed as though he was starting to be known.

Nevertheless he continued his endless wandering.

The air that surrounded him smelled of his father and he would not stop moving until he had finally found him.

However no matter how long he would continue walking he would still be surrounded by the vast land.

The read head wondered why the land was called Hueco Mundo.

This world was not hollow, it was his home.

Ichigo slowly became lost in his thoughts when an unfortunate Adjuchas crossed his path.

A large smirk spread across his mask when he noticed that his next snack was confidently bracing itself for battle.

It seemed as though the hollow fathomed itself to have a chance at victory.

The red head let out a bellowing roar.

It was something that he deeply enjoyed, finally he was able to talk again after years of silence.

His meal seemed to freeze as Ichigo's roar had reached it ears.

The fear that he instilled on his prey spoiled his fun and thus he decided to kill it in a swift motion.

Legs flew in the air before the hollow had a chance to react or move.

As he started munching on the corpse the red head was lost in thoughts once again.

However before he had a chance to completely drift off he was led astray by a dense wave of his father's smell.

He threw aside the last pieces of his meal to move towards the source but the Adjuchas found himself unable to move.

Fear struck him as his white, thick skin began to crack.

As his body began to crumble away he noticed that he started to feel more powerful instead of weaker.

When he attempted to glance at his body pain suddenly started originating from his head, as he moved his hand towards his mask he was suddenly touching large horns which seemed to be protruding from it.

Slowly the pain started to fade away and he could safely look upon his renewed body.

His skin was still a dazzling white but the black markings had moved and they covered his chest, originating from his hollow hole.

Tufts of red fur blessed his wrists and slightly above the black marking on his chest, embracing his neck.

His pale hands were tipped with vicious black claws and the remains of a black shihakusho covered his manhood and his right arm. He wondered where the shredded garment had come from, since he was not wearing anything before.

The new Vasto Lorde suddenly engrained his clawed feet in the ground when he saw something silver approaching him at quite a fast speed.

When the silver-haired figure stopped in front of him he was confronted with a smirking man donning a white uniform.

Before he could take action another intruder suddenly jabbed a needle in his neck.

The white hollow felt a cold liquid spreading throughout his body along with the familiar looming of unconsciousness.

The smirking fox happily proclaimed something to him as he fell to the ground.

'Right on time Ichi-kun'

The words ran a shiver down Ichigo's spine, he succumbed to fainting as his father's smell came from the fox and his unidentified attacker.

Aizen could once again feel a smirk tugging at his lips as he saw his 'son' , whom had finally become a Vasto Lorde, being dragged towards Las Noches by his ex-shinigami partners

He prepared the hougyuko to change his son into his new cero espada, his new partner, his new silent prince or perhaps his new silent queen.

The unknown feeling of gratitude filled Aizen for the hougyuko being able to fulfil his desires, Ichigo would be perfect.

When Ichigo awoke he felt even more power than he could remember surge through his veins.

He felt different.

He slowly rolled out his reiatsu to check his surroundings for other signatures.

The Orangette was slightly surprised when his check came out blanc.

Unable to think of any other action he slowly cracked open his eyes, dazzling white momentarily blinded his eyes.

Everything surrounding him was a pure white similar to that of his own skin.

he was sitting on a white wooden bed with pristine sheets, the rest of his room was quite humble.

Only a few white pieces of furniture were placed along the room, a pair of chairs surrounding a small table and some cabinets.

It was then that Ichigo noticed the mirror in front of him and looked at his reflection.

He mainly looked like he remembered from his last transformation however the only thing that remained of his mask were the teeth that covered his mouth and jaw.

Slowly he ran a hand across his revealed face, he somewhat remembered the face in front of him.

Effeminate features were framed by long orange hair and when he looked into his own eyes a vibrant golden, set in white sclera, stared back at him.

In an effort to make a sound he attempted to move the remain of his mask, fear crept up to him as he felt himself unable to do it.

The mask that silenced him was set across his mouth and wouldn't budge.

He was resigned to a life of silence once again.

White fingers ran over his mask fragment in panic when a wave of his father's scent hit him once again.

The scent was originating from a familiar black gape in the sky which had suddenly ripped open in front of him.

He dragged himself through the ghastly portal and a path formed beneath his feet.

Along his path he slowly picked up the pace.

Walking, jogging, running, he was sprinting when he burst out of the exit.

A brilliant sky and small town greeted him as he emerged from the black gape.

However he was not allowed to completely take in the sight before him as he suddenly saw his father being surrounded by shinigami, over the past month he had learned that they were his enemy.

His father was an exception to the rule of course.

The silenced arrancar fell to his knees when his father was suddenly cut, surprise crossed his beautiful features and before Ichigo knees were able to touch solid ground he shot forward to protect his father.

He would gruesomely kill those who had dared to touch him.

Unable to produce a roar, Ichigo started to release a loud feral growling.

In mere seconds he was before his father, whom was smirking as the gash on his arm closed itself.

'There you are my son' he said as he directed a mocking glance towards the shinigami, the god-to-be easily recognized the blind rage that possessed Ichigo which enforced his smirk.

**note: chapter 3 is finished, the last chapter for this week. multiple transformations in this chapters i hope the pace isn't too fast since ichigo changed from soul to adjuchas to vasto lorde to arrancar in one chapter.**

**i warn you, Ichigo's powers are vast.**

**anyway i hope you liked it, i'd appreciate it if you review since your opinion is much appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

_The silenced __knight_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach **

**Warning: will contain graphic descriptions of gore etc. and possibly Yaoi (future chapters)**

**(Ichigo's thoughts ,and words that he is unable to say, will be represented in italics)**

_Chapter 4: the feast._

'_There you are my son' he said as he directed a mocking glance towards the shinigami, the god-to-be easily recognized the blind rage that possessed Ichigo which enforced his smirk._

_How dare they? How dare they? How dare they? How dare they? How dare they? How dare they? _

_Why did these inferior shinigami dare to attack his Father?_

_.._

A sword suddenly manifested in Ichigo's hand when he moved to attack.

The shinigami saw the newly appeared Arrancar flash out of their vision as their companions fell to the ground.

'GROWL, HAINEKO' Matsumoto desperately yelled out in an attempt to protect herself and her captain from the monster that quickly approached them.

Body's fell as Ichigo continued his path, he was sprayed in blood but he did not even notice.

He had one target in mind; the white haired creature that had touched his father.

Matsumoto's last hope dissipated when it came in close proximity to the impeding danger and fear crossed her eyes as she looked upon her captain who released his bankai with determination.

'Daiguren hyorinmaru!' the small captain yelled as his reiatsu burst and ice covered him.

Relieve struck Matsumoto when she heard her captain call those words, he would be able to take on the Arrancar.

However as the wind settled and her vision cleared Matsumoto saw her captain falling to the ground.

His wings of ice were already crumbling as blood poured out of the large wounds on his body, fear and surprise mangled his usually calm features.

Ichigo's anger finally stilled when the brat fell to the ground, severely mutilated.

He then turned his bloody figure around to see his father, he released a high whine as he sprinted towards his father whom was welcoming him with open arms and a smile on his handsome features.

Aizen did not mind that his white clothes were being stained by crimson.

He could only smile when Ichigo was snuggling in his arms, his plans had worked out perfectly.

The small gash on his arm would prove Ichigo's loyalty to him in his new form, it also helped to cut down a large portion of soul society forces he thought as he caught a glimpse of the corpses that his 'son' had left behind. That was an very welcome extra.

He petted the orange, blood matted, hair as its owner began to purr.

Aizen heard gin smirk behind him but he did not mind.

Using one hand he lifted the bone covered chin to lock his deep brown eyes with clear golden ones.

He saw the need reflected in them.

'Good job' he praised as the blood soaked Arrancar continued to purr childishly.

His innocence, even when covered in crimson, reminded him of the year he had spent preparing Ichigo.

Everything was starting to pay off.

Being quickly reduced to a animalistic and childish mind set by being reunited with his father Ichigo did not know how to react when his father locked his gorgeous eyes with his own and thus he started to rub his face against that of the brunette who continued to embrace him.

As he rubbed his face he inadvertently also started to grind his body against that of his father.

His cheeks flushed as heat, longing and happiness filled the new Arrancar.

Unable to comprehend everything he slowly fell asleep against his father's chest.

Aizen smiled as he felt Ichigo's body slump against his own.

Yes, he was absolutely perfect.

He would not just be his cero Espada, he would be his queen.

With one flick of his hand a garganta opened and he stepped through, followed by Gin who had come along to enjoy the show.

The brunette flung Ichigo over his shoulders as they marched through the passage towards Las Noches where the orangette would be introduced to his new family.

Grimmjow snorted inwardly as he felt Aizen approaching, an surprise Espada meeting had been called shortly after the tyrant had returned.

Somehow he expected it had something to do with his errand of the previous month.

He was initially unsure of what Aizen wanted with the orange-haired teen but he started to get his intentions when the boy had been turned into a hollow.

He had skipped a few steps of the evolution and had directly morphed into an Adjuchas.

An extremely powerful Adjuchas, Grimmjow did not have nearly as much power when he was turned into an Arrancar.

If the burst of reiatsu was something to go by the boy had turned into a Vasto Lorde before being taken to Las Noches.

A good sparring partner had presented itself to Grimmjow, the blunette might be heavily outmatched but that did not mean that he wouldn't enjoy the fight.

He took his seat as the Espada started flowing into the room.

A white form was sleeping at the base of Aizen's throne, the sheer power that resonated from the boy in such a vulnerable state was simply impossible, yet mouth-watering.

The orangette would definitely require some lessons in containing that humongous reiatsu.

Nnoitra sat down beside him with an toothy smile crossing his face as he looked upon the bundle of power.

Aizen nudged Ichigo awake when the last Espada sat down, the primera yawned as he took his seat.

Golden eyes slowly began to flicker open as he was rudely awoken, and he rubbed his eyes in an effort to completely wake up.

The golden eyes shot open when he noticed that he was surrounded by a colourful and powerful bunch clad in white.

The red-head started to look around frantically, looking for his father.

When he felt a hand petting his long hair he relaxed his tense body and purred once again.

The Espada were unsure of what they were witnessing.

An being many times stronger than themselves was being handled by Aizen as though he was a pet or an infant.

At the same time Ichigo wanted to call his father's name repeatedly and with affection , a small whine escaped his throat as he was faced with his inability to speak.

He whined once again when he noticed the burning gazes of the group that was before him.

The Espada and Ichigo were ripped out of their thoughts when Aizen spoke.

'Meet the new cero Espada' he proclaimed.

Fury momentarily crossed yammy's face but he was aware of the fact that he couldn't even dream of taking on the white being. He struggled to subside his rising rage but he preferred a demotion over being killed by this new Espada.

Aizen smiled when he was getting a look of confusion from Ichigo, he did not understand what his father had said. _What was an Espada? What was he?_

When Aizen continued that murmuring that had spread across the room died out and he looked upon the red-head beneath him.

'Ichigo, meet your true family' he said whilst directing a warm smile at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes beamed at the mentioning of his 'true family', he had loathed those who had pretended to be his family for all those years.

_This was his true family?_

Aizen shortly regretted sealing Ichigo's mouth since he was not able to see the smile that was spread across it, however the red-head's other beautiful features were enough.

He stroked the skin above the bone mask which was in his favourite colour, a dazzling white.

It was then that Ichigo noticed his position, he was lying on the cold floor in an undignified position.

He picked himself up as he walked towards the closest member of his family, Starrk and started nuzzling his neck.

Jealousy arose in Aizen as he wondered when Ichigo was reduced to such an animalistic and childish state, however he did not lament on it since it would have its benefits.

Starrk suddenly awoke when he felt his neck being nuzzled and bone scraping of his mask fragments.

He looked at the being below him, his cock twitched as he got a look of the beautiful being that was abusing his neck.

Long silky orange hair, pristine white skin, a lithe but muscular body, clear golden eyes which looked innocently at him as his covered mouth was burying itself in Starrk's neck and chest.

He felt his cock quickly hardening as the lithe being continued rubbing him when he was suddenly yanked away.

He received a cold glare from Aizen whom had gripped the being by its collar.

'Bad Ichigo' Aizen scolded the white form which whined in his grip.

'You can only do that to me' he purred in Ichigo's ear.

Starrk wondered what Aizen was whispering in the being's ear, who he now identified as Ichigo, but his mind was preoccupied with his aching erection.

He hoped the meeting would soon end.

Starrk's wish wasn't answered when Aizen continued to speak.

'Espada, as you can see our new cero has an infant-like and animalistic mind at the moment. However I assure you that his power is miles above yours' the Espada snorted as Aizen stated the obvious.

'Ichigo is to be shown around Las Noches and if he is to wander around alone I suggest you keep an eye on him. This is of course to prevent sudden deaths in our ranks since Ichigo is quite unpredictable in his current state' Aizen continued.

As Aizen finished his sentence Harribel suddenly asked a question:

'Aizen-sama, it is clear that he is immensely powerful but how was he reduced to this mind-set? And how do we assure that he is loyal to you?

'I do not know why he has regressed, it could be due to the fact that we trained him when he was quite young combined with the shock of his new transformation. However, I promise you that he is loyal to me.' Aizen replied while moving to pet Ichigo once again.

As a purring sound originated from the red-head, the Espada had an idea of what their master was implying.

Especially when the new cero starting grinding against Aizen in an fit of longing.

'Ya got yourself a new toy Aizen-taichou?' Gin asked with a smirk.

'A new queen, dear Gin' the brunette replied with a smile.

He then continued to motion his hand as a sign to release the Espada from the meeting, much to Starrk's pleasure.

Ichigo tugged at the grip that held him firmly in place as his family suddenly walked away, a whine escaped his throat once again.

This time he received a harsh tap for his efforts.

Flabbergasted he looked at his father whom started to speak.

'Now now Ichigo, I don't like it when you whine.' his father said with a smile.

Ichigo was unsure of what he had done wrong but he was obliged to answer his father's command , therefore his ceased his efforts as the last Espada excited the room.

Tears welled in his eyes when his father suddenly started to console him.

'You'll see them again very soon' he cooed.

A single tear had escaped his eye as he suddenly felt fatigue overtake him once again.

Being petted by his father he contently fell into a deep slumber.

'why d'ya suppose he's so meek and sleepy Aizen-Taichou?' Gin asked his fellow traitor soon after Ichigo had fallen asleep.

'As I mentioned to Harribel his meek attitude is probably caused by the training he received when he was younger. That harsh year probably forced him to abandon his childishness and the past events probably triggered for his suppressed youth to resurface, but I cannot fathom the cause of his catlike behaviour. Perhaps it is caused by his new instincts.'

'And I'm guessing his fatigue is caused by his recent transformation and his immediate use of his power' Aizen simply answered as he hauled a limp Ichigo over his shoulder once again.

'His digressed mind could be quite interesting for the moment, however should it not fade away we still have a way to force our queen to come out of his shock. He would not be the same, but he should become what we desire' Aizen ended with a smirk.

**A/N: thank you for reading my new chapter, i greatly appreciate all your comments. i hope you are not dissapointed in Ichigo's new mind, if you did not i assure you it is short lived.**

** breezies: thank you for your great review, i can tell you it awoke mixed feelings; for one i was afraid to dissapoint amazing reader's such as yourself but on the other hand you greatly motivated me to write on. thank you once again. and yes Urahara has died, currently it's only function was to grant Ichigo access to the hollowfication accelerating gasses however it will also have a function in the future of the story.**


End file.
